gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Rhutalathians
The Rhutalathians are a pious and religious people who occupy the southern land of Rhutalath. Originally descended from Kuros, there high blood has been diluted with that of the Ursani and other neighbouring nations. They average 5’11, and are generally dark-skinned. Racial Origins The Rhutalathians are descended from the Kuros the Great, and are a branch of the High Parzifan Race. They arrived in Parzifica at the beginning of the fifth age, and occupied the south-eastern sector of Arandor. Proximity and wars with the Morrim have, surprisingly, resulted in a lot of cultural exchange, and mixing of Rhutalathian and Morrim blood. Political Structure Once a feudal monarchy, the Rhutalathians have lived under the rule of a theocracy since the 10th century. The Inquisition rules the country, though the hereditary Sovereign-King, the head of the church, is the true ruler. The Sovereign-King is supported by a small group of hereditary Dukes, who rule the counties for him. Unlike the other Arandor nations, Rhutalath does not come under the control of Atlantea, and has refused their sovereignty, though they are allied with the great Island-Empire. The Sovereign-Kings, although not the true royalty of Rhutalath, nevertheless can trace an unbroken and undiluted line all the way back to Angabor. The oldest male heir is always the next in line to the throne, and as a king grows old he normally abdicates and becomes pope. Females are never allowed to be the sovereign, as all rulers must be ordained priests, and women are prohibited from the priesthood. As of yet there have been no problems with a lack of a male heir, but if one should arise, a male priest would be chosen as a regent, to rule temporarily, and to marry the king’s daughter. The off-spring produced would then become King. Dukes and duchies are also hereditary, though there are no qualms about women ruling, and often they do so. However, the dukes serve at the pleasure of the king, and should they upset him, they can be stripped of both their titles and their land. Social Structure According to the Khanusan scriptures, all men are created equal, and are to be considered so. Although the class system in Rhutalath is generally obsolete now, there is still a division between the commoners, and the lords. However, the class system is less intense than in other countries, and only the dukes and royalty are considered to be distinct. Soldiers, beggars, traders and farmers are all considered equal, and treated as such by most of the populace. The priesthood, however, are an unofficial exception to the rule. Although in theory they are the same class as soldiers and labourers (some priests would say lower, given their humble servitude), in practice this is seldom the case. Priests are often treated favourably, by both the king and the populace, and are often above the law. Very few will treat an Inquisitor as their equal, and fewer still will accuse them of a crime. Military Structure The Sovereign-King maintains the Royal Army, which is the official defense force of Rhutalath, and its troops are stationed in every county. However, each duke is also allowed to maintain his own duchy army, to use as he sees fit, so long as it promises service to the king, should he need it. The Royal Army is generally superior, better trained, and receive a better wage. In addition, during times of peace, the army is generally used for ceremonial duties. It is for this reason that the Royal Army is a preferred profession for the Rhutalathians, rather than the duchy army. The Duchy armies are less well-paid, and their duties often involve patrolling the streets and acting as watchmen. Sometimes a duchy soldier will aspire to join the Royal Army, and is occasionally accepted. In a War the Duchy Armies act as auxillary troops, with the Royal army acting as the main force. The Royal Army is further divided into branches. These include the Conquistidores, the king’s Elite soldiers, as well as cavalry, archers, field artillery, etc.. The Priesthood also maintains its own army, though they are only fielded in wars if necessary. The Inquisition command the Stormcrows, their own army of storm-troopers, who usually act as escorts for the Inquisitors. They are all stationed in certain temples, and act as templars and guards. In Kanora, they also act as watchmen, patrolling the streets, in lieu of a Kanoran duchy army. An elite faction of the Stormcrows, the Redguard, are used as the King’s personal bodyguard and retinue. Navy Structure Like the army, the Navy is separated between the King’s Armada, and the various Duchy Fleets. The King’s flagship is docked in Gaermas, and rarely leaves harbour, except in times of war. Unlike most countries, the Navy is actually a branch of the navy. Although the duchy’s will recruit separate seamen to man thier vessels, the King utilizes his own royal soldiers on the boats. The Conquistidores are trained in both ship-board and land fighting, and make up the majority of the marines. There is also a special branch established to train some of his soldiers as marines- the king feels that all his marines should be just as capable on land. He wants an Armada capable of rivaling that of Atlantea. His own ship is manned by the Redguard, who are trained in naval tactics. The newest ships in the Rhutalathian fleet, owned by the King, are the Ships-of-the Line, some of which have acquired cannons from Malidor. The King’s own ship, The Purgatory is one of them. The rest are older Galleons, with a few lateen-rigged Galleys, and some gunboats. The duchy fleets are similarly equipped, except few possess anything more modern than a galleon, and cannons are rare. The oldest ships are frigates, though these are still popular with some of the dukes. The majority of Trade-Vessels leaving Rhutalath are Merchantmen or Flutes. Official traders can rely on a temporary Royal Escort by Frigates, during times of peace. Independent traders often have to hire their own, or operate in convoys. Currency Rhutalathian coins are made from ‘Rhutalathian Gold,’ which is not as pure as normal Gold, and has a slight reddish sheen. The coins are minted in the Royal Treasury, a monastery near Ost-Firir. Rhutalath coins are hexagonal, and have the mottoes,'' 'Glory to God,' and '''Glory to the King' * Sovereign- 3.5cm diameter gold coin, worth 8sp. One face has the Imperial Eagle, the other has the Wreathe. * Silver- 3.5cm diameter silver coin, worth 8bp. One side has the Imperial Eagle, the other has a pegasus. * Jiego- 3cm diameter bronze coin, worth 6cp. One side has the Imperial eagle, the other has Jiego's head. Named for the current king. * Deara- 3cm copper coin, worth 6 tp. One side has the Imperial Eagle, the other has a manticore. * Levi- 3cm tin coin, worth 1tp. One face has the Imperial Eagle, the other has a dagger. Appearance The majority of Rhutalathians are either tanned or dark, and always have brown or black hair. Only very few have light skin, and this is usually considered attractive. Rhutalathians wear bright colours, usually made of fine cloth, and often with intricate patterns. Men often wear small jackets, whereas women nearly always wear skin-hugging and often revealing clothes- a strange vice for such a pious nation. Long dresses are the norm, often with a diagonal neck line, and off-the-shoulder. Women usually wear their hair very long, though it is plaited or tied back when inconvenient. Men usually grow their hair to shoulder-length, often with thick moustaches and small beards. It is worth noting that Rhutalathian women are generally considered the most attractive in Parzifa, except by the Rhutalathians themselves, who prefer the ‘exotic’ blonde and red-heads of Ardadain and the Northern Folk. Housing Most Rhutalathian houses are built of white stone, usually with red-tiled roofs. Only in the north are they occasionally constructed from grey- or red-stone. They nearly always have balconies, and most have roses, ivy or other plants climbing the walls. They are usually two stories high, with village houses having large, beautiful back gardens surrounded by tall white walls. Interior plans vary, though most have a separate kitchen and dining room, as well as two bedrooms, and a storage cellar. Diet The Rhutalathians eat only one large meal a day, in the early evening, but it is larger than that of most other countries, and often lasts many hours. This is supplemented by a small afternoon snack and, rarely, a breakfast. The Rhutalathians prefer meat, especially fowl and sea-food. These are usually garnished in strange fruity sauces, and covered in hot spices. The spices make it difficult for other nations to appreciate the food, though the Rhutalathians find the spices delightful, and food to be bland without it. They are also fond of a Lecia, small white nodules, like rice, which they get from sea-weed, which they incorporate into their national dish Tazella, often with meat or fish. Omlette is also a favourite. Regional wines are always imbided with the evening meal. Worship Religion is very important to the Rhutalathians, and controls their every action. Even the least devout citizen prays at least once a day, and crosses himself if a blasthemer should taunt them. They worship the one God, Khanus, and his prophet, Kalnus. Most citizens go the church/temple at least once a week, and visit masses. Also, most will confess their sins to an Inquisitor, in order to receive forgiveness. Overview Despite their strict religion the Rhutalathians are surprisingly are a fun-loving and spirited people. Dancing, Singing and great fiestas are the normal past-time for them. Each town or region also has its own strange fiestas, which many people travel to. The Rhutalathians, however, or very strict when it comes to religion. Sex before marriage is generally frowned upon (though not unheard of), and blaspheming about God or the church is considered a great sin. Most Rhutalathians are very law-abiding, and even swearing is considered unholy. The majority both hate and fear magic, thinking it ungodly, and this fear extends to Elves, who were created by magic. Rhutalathians are also considered lazy by most people, which is generally unfair. They all sleep during the afternoon, a tradition stemming from the intense mid-afternoon heat in the south. Their obsession with fun and partying, however, does often make them put things off until a covenient time, and many foreigners will find their approach to work both apathetic and infuriating. Why do it today, when you can wait until tomorrow? Foreigners are happily accepted in Rhutalath, so long as they do not bring trouble or magic to their lands. Strangers often receive warm welcomes, and are invited to all the fiestas. However, the Rhutalathians are intolerant of other religions, and a non-believer, whilst treated with a bit of respect, can be assured of mass-preaching, as well as an attempt at conversion, and a lecture on his sins. Rhutalathian Noble Stats ST: 5 CO: 5 QU: 0 AG: 5 PR: 5 SD: 10 IN: 0 ME: 0 EM: 0 RE: 0 LU: 0 APP: 0 Adolescent Skills Body Dev 3 Weapon 1 3 Weapon 2 2 Diplomacy 1 Rhutalath History 3 Basic Maths 1 Religion: Khanus 5 1 Lore 2 1 Art 2 MIA: Rigid Leather 3 Public Speaking 2 Language: Rhutalath 8 Language: Common 6 Background Pts. 35 Special- All get 25% of original DP's to spend, in addition to the above. Rhutalathian Urban Stats ST: 0 CO: 0 QU: 0 AG: 5 PR: 5 SD: 5 IN: 0 ME: 0 EM: 5 RE: 0 LU: 0 APP: 0 Adolescent Skills Body Dev 2 Weapon 1 2 Craft 1 4 Craft 2 2 Dancing 1 Singing 1 Trading 1 Lore: Hometown 3 General Perception 1 Appraisal 1 Religion: Khanus 3 Language: Rhutalath 7 Language: Common 5 Background Pts. 50 Special- All get 35% of original DP's to spend, in addition to the above. Rhutalath Rural Stats ST: 0 CO: 5 QU: 0 AG: 5 PR: 5 SD: 5 IN: 0 ME: 0 EM: 5 RE: 0 LU: 0 APP: 0 Adolescent Skills Body Dev 3 Foraging 3 Hunting 3 Fire-Starting 1 Cookery 1 Flora Lore 2 1 Craft 3 Fauna Lore 2 Horticulture 1 Dancing 1 Religion: Khanus 2 Herding 1 Region Lore 3 Language: Rhutalath 7 Language: Common 4 Background Pts. 6 Special- All get 25% of original DP's to spend, in addition to the above. Category:Races Category:Mannish Category:Rhutalath Category:Rhutalathians